Drabbles, one shots y otras cosas de comer
by mayharris
Summary: Aquí están mis historias. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolas tanto como yo escribiéndolas. Echad un vistazo y dejad vuestras impresiones :)
1. 8 abril 2004

Estaba apoyado en la puerta del despacho, con el pelo, negro, cubriéndole la cara. Pero observaba atentamente el trajín de la mujer trasladando libros de un lado a otro, colocando cosas en los estantes, ordenando papeles sobre el escritorio. En el centro del despacho, ella, en elegante orden y equilibrio, parecía dirigir una orquesta imaginaria con la varita en alto.   
  
- ¿Qué es ese ruido, música?  
  
Sin perder la concentración, volvió la cabeza para mirarle.   
  
- Severus... me extrañaba que no hubieras venido aún a verme.  
  
- No entiendo por qué usas esos artefactos muggles.   
  
- Bueno, cada uno tiene sus aficiones.   
  
Sonrió con suavidad. Snape, casi sin advertirlo, se irguió y se apartó con cuidado el pelo de la cara. Ahora se le veían los ojos oscuros e inquisitivos y la nariz ganchuda. El gesto de la boca, recordó ella, seguía siendo el mismo.   
  
- Si no fuera porque llevo tantos años fuera de Hogwarts, diría que no ha pasado el tiempo. Estás tal y como te recordaba.   
  
¿Era eso una impertinencia? ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Incómodo e irritado, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Ella torció un poco la sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. "Pretende aparentar solemnidad", pensó, "pero no es más que un gesto defensivo". La sonrisa volvió con toda su luminosidad.  
  
- Espera un momento, voy a terminar con esto.   
  
Miró con ojo crítico el despacho mientras todo terminaba de encajar en su sitio. Cuando cada cosa quedó quieta en su lugar, sonrió satisfecha, apagó con un gesto la música y volvió a guardad la varita en el interior de su capa.  
  
- Ya está. Ahora parece un sitio habitable.   
  
- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?  
  
- Eso depende de Dumbledore... y de que me adapte. No es lo mismo dar conferencias y cursillos que estar todo el año en el mismo sitio. ¿Cómo va todo?  
  
Pretendía aparentar que aquello era una conversación normal. Pero los dos sabían que no lo era. Tal vez fuera el reencuentro más extraño que se había producido entre aquellos muros.   
  
- Bien. Tengo clase.   
  
- Entonces nos vemos durante la comida.- Volvió a sonreír.   
  
- Eso -gruñó Snape-, durante la comida.   
  
Con un gesto algo brusco, el profesor de Pociones se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho, seguido por el apresurado susurro de su capa. Desde el umbral, unos ojos azules le siguieron hasta que torció hacia la derecha. Luego, la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras volvió al despacho y se quedó mirando hacia el campo de quidditch que se extendía ante la ventana.   
  
Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del alboroto provocado por un grupo de Gryffindorfs que corrían por el pasillo. Ni se paró para restarles unos cuantos puntos y echarles una fría reprimenda. Snape siguió andando y a punto estuvo de pasarse la puerta de su mazmorra sin entrar en clase. Estaba pensando, y ese gesto, en vez de endurecerle las facciones, las había dotado de una curiosa suavidad que pocas veces se había visto en el rostro del jefe de la Casa Slytherin.   
  
Recordaba a una mocosa de Ravenclaw que una vez, hacía muchos años, le había apartado el pelo de la cara y le había dicho: "No hagas caso a esos imbéciles. Hay más cosas en el mundo que una insignia de quidditch y una sonrisa perfecta". Era un recuerdo menos doloroso que el de esa misma chica, muchos años más tarde, apuntándole con la varita junto a un lago helado: "No quiero hacerte daño, ni tú a mí. No me puedes engañar, tú no puedes ser uno de ellos".   
  
Cuando el caldero de Ginny Weasley salió despedido por los aires, tan sólo se molestó en indicarle con un gesto que limpiara el estropicio. De pronto, por la cabeza, le había cruzado la veta de un pensamiento, una sensación: la de que no iba a aguantar la espera hasta la hora de la comida.   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Bueno, pues este es el primero... espero que os guste y que poco a poco sean más. Gracias mil a Júbilo, responsable de que me haya metido en esto. Y a J.K. Rowling, responsable de que volviera a leer libros divertidos.   
  
Se admiten sugerencias, retos y lo que se os ocurra : ) Por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta, tengo especial predilección por Snape (dónde está aquí el botón de ponerse colorada?)   
  
Besos. 


	2. 9 abril 2004

Debería haberse dado cuenta de que eso es lo único que puede suceder si le dices a un grupo de cabezas de chorlito de catorce años que NUNCA mezclen extracto de bilis de dragón mágico noruego con cristales de cuarzo azul.   
  
A él no le gustaba la asignatura. La verdad es que hubiera preferido algo más inocuo, como Runas Antiguas o Historia de la Magia. Eso, Historia de la Magia. No te puede pasar nada en una clase en la que se recitan alianzas, nombres de magos, inventores de hechizos. Lo máximo que te puede suceder es que te claves una pluma bajo una uña... Estudios Muggles, no. Lo había probado tres meses, hasta que el brazo se le quedó encajado en ese aparato infernal que los muggles llaman cortadora de césped. Se pasó una semana en la enfermería. Y mejor no hablar de su paso como suplente de Transformaciones. Algunas noches todavía soñaba que era una tetera.   
  
Pero, definitivamente, la horrible perspectiva de acabar convertido en un cubre teteras por un alumno despistado era infinitamente mejor que aquello. Pero no pudo rechazar las clases de Pociones. No es que le ofrecieran mucho... simplemente no había forma de negarse. Al anterior profesor aún lo estaban buscando. Había decidido experimentar con una sustancia extremadamente volátil, lágrimas de hipogrifo, y todavía estaban tratando de averiguar si él mismo se había volatilizado o era ESO que encontraron pegado al fondo del caldero.   
  
Unos murmullos ahogados le devolvieron a la realidad. Tal vez dar aquella clase había sido la peor de las ideas posibles, casi tanto como que siempre coincidieran los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin en el aula. Estás explicando incompatibilidades entre sustancias y, acto seguido, cuatro o cinco calderos alcanzan la masa crítica y salen volando por los aires. Y ahora tenía unos cuarenta alumnos tratando de salir de entre los escombros y los restos de mesas destrozadas.   
  
- Profesor-tardó un poco en darse cuenta de donde procedía la voz. Las cosas mejoraron bastante cuando se quitó el caldero de la cabeza- No encuentro a Severus.   
  
- ¿Se habrá volatilizado? Oh, qué gran pérdida- Ese era Sirius Black, aunque era difícil saberlo bajo la gruesa capa de polvo y...ughhh, ¿eso eran pegotes verdes?... que le cubría. A pesar de la conmoción, le pareció ver que al muchacho le brillaban los ojos azules con algo parecido al regocijo.   
  
- Más quisieras, Black, más quisieras.- Severus salió de detrás de una mesa volcada, al fondo de la mazmorra- Te he visto, has sido tú, he visto cómo echabas el cuarzo en mi caldero. ¡Te voy a matar!  
  
A partir de ahí, el profesor desconectó definitivamente de la realidad y se quedó mirando el alboroto del aula como si estuviera en otro mundo. Los dos chicos se habían enzarzado en una pelea que pronto se convirtió en un tumulto. El profesor estuvo tentado de sacar un poco de lágrimas dehipogrifo y seguir el camino de su predecesor. No tenía los nervios para aquello. Mientras les lanzaba un hechizo paralizante para que dejaran de hacerse daño pensó que, la próxima vez, se iría, no se, a cazar dragones a Europa del Este, o se ofrecería como decorador de interiores en las páginas de "Corazón de bruja". No podía haber nada más peligroso que dar clases en Hogwarts a un puñado de adolescentes.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
No penséis que esto va a ser siempre así de prolífico, pero... no podía evitar publicar esto. Corresponde a un reto de Júbilo: Snape y Sirius Black de estudiantes y la frase "Más quisieras, Black". Pensé humm, clases, estudiantes, sea mago o muggle, con catorce años un adolescente es un adolescente, jejejeje.  
  
Pues eso, que espero retos : ) 


	3. 9 abril 2004 2

Primero, un poco de discurso apologético. Evidentemente, los personajes no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling. Por si acaso.   
  
Este texto responde a otro reto de miss Jbilo. Hermione y Draco con unos pantalones de cuero. En realidad es la tercera versión del reto, la segunda que llegué a escribir. La anterior no me gustaba nada nada nada. Pero cuando se me ocurrió esto, no pude parar : )   
  
A parte de alguna imagen mental perturbadora (responsabilidad única y exclusivamente del lector) el texto es para todos los públicos. Tampoco se han observado trazas de nueces ni otros productos que puedan producir alergia.   
  
Buen provecho   
  
********************************************************************  
  
- ¡No! Si acercas esa varita a mi cabeza, eres bruja muerta.   
  
- Al menos déjame que te lo alise...   
  
-Lo que quieras, pero como me cortes aunque sea un mechón, lo vas a lamentar.  
  
Hermione aún no sabía por qué había aceptado. Tal vez porque a su orgullo le halagaba que la hubieran elegido entre todas las alumnas de último curso. Pero se sentía molesta entre tanta gente y luces. Cuando se miró en el espejo, vestida y maquillada para las fotos, lo pensó mejor. La verdad es que con aquel vestido se veía fantástica, aunque ya estaba oyendo los comentarios de Ron cuando la viera.   
  
Si se sorprendió al verse en el espejo, más le sorprendió ver salir, detrás de un estilista especialmente entusiasmado, a Draco Malfoy. Le habían enfundado unos pantalones de cuero negro, una camiseta del mismo color y le habían dejado el pelo rubio suelto con descuido sobre los ojos. Ambos se miraron con incomodidad.   
  
- Terminemos con esto cuanto antes- gruñó Malfoy.   
  
Dos semanas después, una mañana, las lechuzas comenzaron a dejar caer sobre las mesas del Gran Comedor la nueva edición de "Corazón de bruja". En la portada, bajo el título "Fin de curso", Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy saludaban sonrientes y muy guapos a los lectores, con la promesa de un reportaje de moda especial para las grandes ocasiones, con la excusa del Gran Baile de Fin de Curso de Hogwarts. La exclamación de Ron Weasley llenó el comedor. El pobre acababa de darse cuenta de que tendría que pelearse con más de uno antes del baile.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Sigo esperando reviews, retos, o simplemente saludos ^_^ 


	4. 12 abril 2004

Primero el disclaimer. Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling... y esas cosas.   
  
Reto: Memi Malfoy (espero haber escrito bien tu nombre) me pidió un Ginny/bebé/Draco con un trozo específico de texto. No se si esto es precisamente lo que te habías imaginado, pero... : ) Draco se lo merecía (pero sólo un poquillo, que luego me atiza el comando Malfoy, jejejeje) Para mí, lo mejor, el momento Snape del final.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Habían quedado en el campo de quidditch. ¿Por qué en el campo de quidditch? Vete a saber. Aunque no lo reconociera públicamente, Ginny era de las pocas personas que podían apabullarle lo suficiente como para quedarse sin palabras, perder la concentración y balbucear como un idiota. Siempre acababa haciendo lo que ella quería. Se sentía raro. No hacía más que pensar en eso... ¿por qué en el campo de quidditch? La vio acercarse andando, con su paso ligero y el pelo pelirrojo suelto. Llevaba un bulto en los brazos. Cuando se lo tendió, estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. ESO era un bebé. Un bebé rubio platino, con todo lo que, durante siglos, había hecho de los retoños Malfoy una especie difícilmente clasificable y poco propensa a provocar comentarios como "¡qué monada!". Era adusto como él, como el Draco Malfoy que había sido recién nacido.   
  
- Es tuyo.   
  
- Ya lo había notado.   
  
Pero algo iba terriblemente mal. Porque el bebé tenía su cara. Sí, pero su cara rasgo por rasgo, incluido el pelo rubio engominado con saña sobre el cráneo. Era, en definitiva, como un Draco Malfoy en miniatura, y hasta tenía la insignia de Slytherin bordada en la manta que lo envolvía. Pero Ginny sonreía. Así que simplemente le cogió la mano e intentó besarla. Tiraba y tiraba, pero la pelirroja Weasley no le dejaba besarle la mano.   
  
- ¡Malfoy, maldita sea!  
  
Una sonora bofetada le devolvió a la realidad. Entre las manos tenía la de Severus Snape, y aún trataba de besarla, ante la mirada, entre horrorizada y asqueada del profesor de Pociones. La señora Pomfrey también le miraba atentamente.  
  
- Si señor, esa bludger le ha dado realmente fuerte. Snape, si quieren terminar el partido van a tener que utilizar otro buscador. Este está fuera de combate.   
  
Malfoy, desde el suelo y más pálido que de costumbre, les miraba sin comprender del todo. La cosa es que, en el fondo, le había hecho ilusión lo del niño.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Jejejeje, soy un poco mala. Tal vez debería haber llevado un poco más de romance. Maybe la próxima vez :D   
  
Acuse de recibo: Barmatal, miedo me da que me pidas un drabble. Herea, ya tengo en la cabeza el tuyo y este si que va a ser potito-potito. Júbilo, me lo has puesto un pelín dificilillo, aunque creo nos sorprenderá comprobar quién acaba cantando en el karaoke, jejejejeje.   
  
Muchas gracias a todos : ) Seguid mandando reviews, please. 


	5. 18 abril 2004

Bueeeeno, pues he vuelto. Este textillo responde a la petición de Herea, que quería un fic en el que Remus Lupin le dijera "te quiero" a alguien. Y me salió esta pequeña historia.   
  
Como siempre, hay que recordar que los personajes no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling y blablablabla.   
  
El relato es apto para todos los públicos.   
  
Y ya no se qué más decir, vaya. ^_^  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Primavera y un leve calor que hacía las clases aún más insoportables. Ademas estaba cansado. Las correrías nocturnas es lo que tienen, pensó, pero no había manera de escaquearse de la clase de Historia. Así que allí estaba, medio dormido, tratando de mantener la vista al frente, oyendo a su lado las risas ahogadas de Sirius y James. No parecían especialmente cansados, claro que para ellos no era lo mismo. Se había hecho daño en una pata... en una pata no, estúpido, en una mano... Para él era mucho peor. Acababa de pasar la luna llena y sentía todas las articulaciones del cuerpo como gomas que habían sido estiradas de más. Ahora los huesos trataban de volver a su sitio.  
  
Aunque, para ser sinceros, tampoco es que antes de la luna llena hubiera dormido demasiado, a pesar de que los Merodeadores pasaban por una de sus etapas más tranquilas. Había algo que le había quitado por completo el sueño, y tenía bastante que ver con lo único que veía en ese mismo instante, una nuca blanca como el marfil, una coleta alta y unos cuantos rizos castaños acariciando el cuello de una capa. Las chicas... hasta hacía poco prácticamente ni se lo había planteado, pero había llegado un momento que, cada vez que la veía, sentía una desagradable sensación en el estómago y un impulso idiota de subirse a la torre y ponerse a aullar. Estaba bastante desconcertado, la verdad, y sus amigos no eran de mucha ayuda. Sirius y James se habían reido, Peter había sonreido de una forma bastante estúpida y él... bueno, se había quedado como estaba.   
  
Le habían animado a que se acercara a ella y le dijera algo, que aprovechara la salida de clase para invitarla a salir... algo. Y a veces imaginaba que lo hacía, veía toda la escena, era ingenioso, ella le sonreía, se iban juntos a sentarse bajo un árbol a hablar, el le decía algo bonito, ella le cogía de la mano. Otras veces imaginaba una escena completamente distinta. El hablaba, ella directamente le mandaba a la porra. Fin de la historia. Cuando pensaba en eso le asaltaba una oleada de autocompasión tremenda y pensaba que no merecía la pena. Que lo mejor era desistir. Pero cada vez que levantaba la vista y veía su nuca... Llevaba dos meses así y lo peor era que en unas semanas comenzarían los exámenes y ya no habría tiempo... Remus J. Lupin, que había aprendido a controlar sus emociones, que podía ser perfectamente un hombre lobo en medio de los hombres y no tener demasiados problemas, estaba a punto de ser anulado mentalmente y enloquecido por la presencia de una quinceañera. Y lo peor era que los otros se burlaran de él. Como ahora. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Canuto haciendo muecas y gestos con la mano como para animarle a que hiciera algo. Remus hundió la cabeza entre los brazos y dejó que la clase avanzara mientras trataba de ocultar que se había puesto colorado.   
  
- Lunático, te voy a hacer un favor.- Había terminado la clase y James le había cogido del brazo al pasar, arrastrándole casi a la fuerza hacia el pasillo.   
  
- Eh, Linda, espera.- Por Merlín, noooo, la está llamando. Lupin tuvo algo parecido a un ataque de pánico- Lupin quiere decirte algo.- Ella le estaba mirando. Sonreía, expectante.- Venga habla...  
  
Y Lupin se quedó en blanco. Completamente. Había abierto la boca y, simplemente, las palabras se resitían a salir de su boca. Estaba delante de ella y se dio cuenta de que, bueno, era la primera vez que la miraba a los ojos.   
  
- Es un poco tímido, déjale. Estábamos pensando en ir el domingo a Hogsmeade. Podrías decirle a Evans que viniera contigo. No una cita, ya sabes... sólo quedar por allí y tomar algo.   
  
- Está bien, se lo diré a Lily.- La chica parecía un poco decepcionada. Y se marchó a hablar con sus amigas, aunque pudo comprobar que un par de veces se daba la vuelta para mirarle.   
  
- Venga, tampoco es tan terrible. Al menos las veremos el domingo.- James trataba de animarle. Sirius, apoyado en la pared, le miraba con una sonrisa divertida.- Vamos, tengo hambre.   
  
Los otros echaron a andar por el pasillo. Linda y sus amigas también. Sólo cuando se dio la vuelta y pudo ver su nuca se le ocurrieron un montón de cosas que decirle. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba y había muchas cosas que decir, aunque todas se resumían en una. Le musitó "Te quiero" al pasillo vacío y se encaminó a solas hacia el comedor.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Ya me podéis tirar los trastos a la cabeza, jejejejeje.   
  
Acuse de recibo: Júbilo, el próximo creo que es el tuyo. Me alegra que os riérais tanto con la historia de Draco y Ginny. Barmatal, me gusta tu reto *mayharris le da una piruleta a Barmatal y le agradece que no haya sido demasiado duro*.   
  
Esto cada vez es más divertido. Pero seguid, seguid escribiéndome :-) 


	6. 5 mayo 2004

Uffffff, si que he tardado... Siento el retraso en las entregas, pero se me acumula el trabajo y, cuando tienes que escribir por obligación, te queda cada vez menos tiempo para escribir por placer. Porque escribir esto es un auténtico placer ^_^.   
  
Disclaimer... Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la patente del karaoke mágico, directamente de los gemelos más pelirrojos del mundo H.P.   
  
Júbilo, estupenda retadora, quería una historia donde apareciera eso, un karaoke y la frase "Jamás debiste darle Whiskey de fuego". La historia es cortita, graciosa (al menos eso espero, jejejejeje) y para todos los públicos (niños, no intentéis hacer esto en casa).   
  
Buena lectura, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Al principio había parecido una buena idea: su amigo estaba deprimido, había que salir a divertirse un rato. Acabar para siempre las clases en Hogwarts, alcanzar la mayoría de edad y aquella historia con Hermione... había sido demasiado. Pero definitivamente no era aquello lo que tenían planeado. Sentados en un rincón, Ron y Harry no tenían fuerzas ni para mirarse a la cara.   
  
- Si le viera su abuela en ese estado...- Harry parecía realmente avergonzado.   
  
- Fue idea tuya. Jamás debiste darle Whiskey de fuego. Cuando se entere mi madre... fue ella la que se ofreció a que pasara las vacaciones con nosotros.   
  
En descargo de Fred y George, había que reconocer que los chicos no habían alcanzado su actual estado precisamente allí. Habría sido interesante comprobar qué habría pensado la señora Weasley del personal del Caldero Chorreante si hubiera sabido lo poco que les había costado convencerles de que todos tenían la edad permitida para beber alcohol. Pero ya estaba hecho. Ahora Neville estaba probando en el almacén el nuevo invento de los gemelos, un karaoke que contribuiría a ampliar al terreno del ocio para toda la familia su imperio de artículos de broma con un artefacto que, todo sea dicho, a su madre no le hacía ninguna gracia, como todo lo que había salido de la fascinación de su marido por los muggles.  
  
- Oh, nononono, va a por otra...  
  
Neville Longbottom, ajeno a las reticencias de Ron, encaró "Bewitched" como si le fuera la vida en ello.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Espero que no os hayáis olvidado de mí, me sigáis leyendo y esas cosas. El próximo es el de Barmatal...  
  
Pero se siguen aceptando sugerencias :-) 


	7. 8 noviembre 2004

Hay que ver la de tiempo que hacía que no entraba por aquí... mis disculpas. Si encontrara un emoticono rojo de verguenza, lo utilizaría en este mismo momento.

Pero bueno . Resulta que he encontrado este fic, que tenía a medias hace tiempo, y he decidido terminarlo, antes de que vuelva a perderlo en el maremagnum de mis papeles personales.

La idea fue de Barmatal. McGonagall/Draco y la frase "creo que eso no es una capa de invisibilidad". Salió esto, que es un poco largo, pero creo que lo merece. Como siempre, no me hago responsable de las imágenes mentales que pueda provocar.

¡Pero es que es taaaaan mono! :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El aire se colaba con un susurro sordo entre las rendijas de las piedras. Sabía que hacía frío, pero en aquel momento el calor de la carrera aún le protegía de la gélida temperatura. Se había detenido desorientado y alerta ante el más mínimo ruido, tratando de sorprender alguna nueva amenaza. Antes de que terminara de tranquilizarse, le asaltó el rubor de la verguenza. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que no había sido más que una broma. Una broma muy bien orquestada, de eso nabía duda, que le había sorprendido en el baño. Apretó la toalla ciego de rabia pero aterrorizado, incapaz de moverse. El aire comenzó a secar, con un escalofrío, las gotas de agua que le corrían por la piel, aún más blanca bajo los rayos de luna que entraban por las ventanas.

- Creo que eso no es una capa de invisibilidad, señor Malfoy...

Draco se dio la vuelta lentamente, sujetando la toalla con las manos crispadas, el último rastro de dignidad en una situación por lo demás muy poco digna. La profesora de Transformaciones le observaba con unos ojos en los que la sorpresa había acentuado el toque soñador de la miopía. Sus labios eran una firme línea de severidad, de rechazo.

- Se lo digo porque le estoy viendo perfectamente, en un lugar estrictamente prohibido, a una hora en la que ningún alumno debería estar fuera de los dormitorios y... señor Malfoy, estoy viendo... hum... aspectos de su persona que sólo debería conocer su médico.

- Yo...-Draco trató de recomponer su figura, recuperar su arrogancia, pero era una empresa difícil ante la espantada mirada de la maestra. Sólo pudo bajar las manos lentamente y tratar de ocultar lo máximo posible enrollándose la toalla entorno a la cintura- ...profesora.

- Supongo que tendrá una explicación para esto.

-Me... -¿qué hacía, reconocía que le habían tomado el pelo? ¿Ante ELLA?- estaba tomando un baño.

- No creo que en este pasillo, joven.

- No, pero oí un ruido muy fuerte y algo que abalanzó sobre mí y eché a correr... -Ya está, pensó. Mañana hasta el último sucio mocoso del colegio sabrá lo que ha sucedido.

McGonagall no dijo nada, le observó durante un momento y luego, lentamente, comenzó a quitarse la esclavina que llevaba atada al cuello.

- Tome, póngase esto. Se va a congelar. Y trate de tapar el resto con la toalla. ¿Sabe quién ha sido?

Draco respiró hondo y pensó... ¿Crable y Goyle? No tenían cerebro ni agallas... ¿Los Weasley? ¿Potter?... ¿¡Pansy!? Si ella estaba detrás de aquello, juró, lo lamentaría el resto de su vida. Apretó los dientes y miró directamente a la profesora.

- No.

Minerva suspiró quedamente y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Venga, volvamos a su dormitorio. Malfoy, no voy a informar de esta evidente infracción de las normas. Creo que es suficiente humillación el hecho de que le haya pescado desnudo a medianoche en el pasillo. Sinceramente, esta es de las pocas cosas que me quedaban por ver en Hogwarts.

Draco no dijo nada, ni siquiera levantó la vista del suelo mientras andaba junto a la profesora, de vuelta a la sala común de Slytherin. Conforme avanzaba se sentía más y más avergonzado, más que furioso. Cuando llegaron ante la puerta, la profesora hizo un gesto de despedida y se dio la vuelta.

- Espere... todavía no se habrán acostado todos. No quiero... -suspiró, derrotado- no quiero que me vean así.

Había sido un susurro ligeramente desesperado. A la profesora se le relajó el gesto y se permitió incluso una sonrisa irónica.

- No dudo de que algunas personas, si le vieran así, le montarían un club de fans, pero... tiene razón. Venga, le invito a un chocolate caliente. Buscaremos algo más... adecuado que ponerle.

- ¿No se lo contará a nadie?

- No me iban a creer, jovencito.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya está. Creo que Jubs quedará especialmente satisfecha del resultado de esta historia, jejejejejeje.

Diría que prometo escribir más a menudo. Sólo puedo prometer que me pondré a ello, porque la verdad es que me divierto mucho con esto.


End file.
